Where Inevitable!
by ChuckBlair08lover
Summary: Set around season 1 after the cotillion ends, Blair says they are over for good! But is she really sure about that. Chuck says he's done with her done with love but that's honestly far from the truth! What happens when the both of them are suddenly shoved back to one another will there feelings finally come to the surface or will they finally burn out. One-Shot


**_Okay guys this one came to me after listening to some music on pandora... the song in general made me think of a cute little one shot that I just couldnt stop thinking about writing & even though I know I am currently working on 2 different stories at the moment I knew if I didnt write it now then the idea would probably leave my mind so here it goes, hope you like! Again I just want to remind everyone even though I do sorta go by the gossip girl television show, I also like to day dream a bit too and make things a bit different and change up the interaction between them which I will be doing in this one. This will be set just after the coutillion except in this story Blair never did actually sleep with Nate she did however supposidly end things with Chuck, he has finally returned after Christmas Break. Except in this story he is bit more persistent to say the least in letting Blair know he isnt threw. Just so everyone knows the song that will be featured in this fic will be "SAY MY NAME - BY ALEX AND SIERRA" and yes before you wonder why I said them well its an original Destiny Childs song.. but for my story you will need to listen to the version by Alex&Sierra. Once it gets to that part anyways, once I heard the song and those two singing it together they only thing I could picture was what an awesome one shot that song could make. _**

* * *

Everyone... please everyone take your seats.. "the teacher yells at all the students" Thank you & I would also like to welcome our fellow brother school St. Judes for

joining the Constance Billard girls on our new drama production. "she looks around seeing everyone seated finally" Now sense we have that taken care of I want

everyone to know that for your first grade in this class aside from the Spring Drama production we always put on each year, that there will be side projects, now with

that said everyone and I mean everyone! will participate in this next assignment which happens to be Duo's. Yes that is right you will be split into partners and you

and that partner will have to choose a song to sing in front of the entire class. Now as for seeing who your partner is I have took the liberty in preselecting them so I

don't want to hear any whining if you don't like who you got.. deal with it.. you are stuck with them for this assignment. I will be passing out the papers momentarily

which will have your name and your duo's partners name on it too & it will also have a genre listed.. No I am not listing any songs in particular but if perhaps you lets

say Country for the genre then you must then choose a song from that category as your song. "she begins to hand out the papers passing them alone till she finally

has them all out" Okay now that threw please go find your partners and set with them.

Oh My God!... You have got to be kidding me "the brunette whispers to herself only catching the reaction of her best friend Serena next to her"

What is it B?... Who did you get?

You are not going to believe this... Chuck Bass! "she rolled her eyes out of all people why did it have to be him, like she wasn't trying to avoid him as it was after the whole mess with cotillion & her finally ending there little affair she tried her best to avoid him but it became harder and harder to do, she still secretly craved for him for his touch his eyes on her those sweet familiar words that only he saved for her"

Well it cant be that bad... I mean come on at least you to know each other.. I got stuck with some guy named Toby Blacksmith & ughh... it just got worse! Our genre is country! "the blonde absolutely hated country!"

Ugh.. yeah that does sound kinda bad "she began to laugh with Serena" But still out of all people it just had to be him!

Well.. maybe working with him wont be that bad look on the Brightside at least you got a cool genre.. "the blonde began glancing at Blair's paper then pointing it out with her finger" See... you have R&B that cant be to bad.. there are tons of R&B groups that I can think of.

Well if your so fond of it maybe you should take Chuck as a partner then... "she then rolled her eyes"

Oh come on B... quit being such a Debbie downer... besides I'm pretty sure the teacher will know if we switch considering she made the duo's up herself.. just try not to worry about it. I'm sure you guys will be great together... so go on I will catch up with you after. "she begins to get up and walk off to find this Toby kid"

Yeah great together... that's what I'm afraid of "she whispers to herself, just then she feel him his presence alone sends the small hairs on her arms up"

Waldorf what a surprise... Imagine what I had running through my mind when I glanced down and seen that you and I were duo partners! I cant help but wonder though if your talent in singing will be just as good as your talent in screaming my name. "he smirks at her then sets down next to her" In bed of course...

Chuck... would you please just shut up about that... I told you that we were over! And to never bring it up again!...Besides I am just as disappointed in seeing your name on this paper as I'm sure you are!

Oh well...on the contrary Waldorf... I wasn't disappointed at all! In fact I was the opposite... getting to spend some quality time with you again.. I might add "he inched towards her ear and started to whisper" because I know for a fact you have missed me, missed us. My hands sliding up your thighs only to find you hot and ready for my...

That's enough Chuck! "she jerk away from him" the only thing you and I will be doing or working on is this! This duo to be exact and that is it!

Oh please spare me the semantics there's a reason why you cut poor Nathaniel off only 2 weeks after you slept with him... its pretty obvious he just didn't have what it took to please you... I mean how could he after I had already had you.

Chuck please.. I'm not getting into this with you... and I done told you a thousand times it seems that Nate and I didn't sleep together! He wanted to and so did I but it just didn't feel like the right moment nor the right time!...And as for us calling it quits we both decided it would be best for right now.

Yeah okay Waldorf keep telling yourself that... but that isn't what Nate told me!

Well what did Nate say then? because I for one would love to know... because I'm pretty sure I would know if I had sex with him or not!

Well.. all you need to know is he told me and a few select guys that not only did he take you but he also took 2 more times that night and left you begging for more... which I found quit funny myself I mean don't get wrong there's no doubt that he probably didn't fuck you... but for you to beg him for more! that is just right down ludicrous. Because nobody and I mean nobody can make you beg for more other then me!

Alright Chuck just keep telling yourself that... if that's what you seriously believe then go right ahead.. Because that would be completely Ludicrous as you said already... and so if the so called bullshit Nate fed to you and your boys! "she then air quotes with her hands"

Whatever Blair... I'm done arguing with you on this subject... your obviously in denial anyways... "he smirks at her"

Well at least your right about one thing Bass!... I'm done arguing too... now sense we have that out of our systems... our genre is R&B so umm... do you have an suggestions on what songs we might want to do.

What about... that Chris Brown song... I think its called (Wet the Bed) cause you and I both know you did that ever time I fucked you over to oblivion. "he smirked remember her laying under him sweat glistening off her body and his too, they had done did it twice and was starting on round 3"

Chuck.. don't be disgusting... plus lets be for real here! "she stated even thought she was having flash back of the both of them"

Oh wait sense we are being real here... how about that other Chris Brown song I know... (Loyal) he took the words right from my mouth... (These Hoes Aint Loyal) "he begins to say in a sing song voice" (These Hoes Aint Loyal)...

Chuck.. God... I swear...Okay... go there all you want.. but I'm sorry I am far from a hoe! & you of all people know that! I didn't know that being with one person all of a sudden made me a slut! "she turned away from him because she could feel he tears welling up in her eyes"

Blair... Blair God would you look at me please!..."he stared at her seeing her hiding her face" It was a fucking Joke... geese cant you take a Joke.. Kidding.. haha haha... "he seen her turn to him then"

Okay Chuck lets play this little game then... how about the song... (Ciara-Like A Boy)..."she then began to sing some" (if I play you would you like that, never called would you like that.. what if I made you cry would the rules change up or would they still apply, if I played you like a toy sometimes I wish I could act like a boy)

Blair... I get it already okay... can you please just drop it already.. I told you I was joking.. kidding you know.. how long have you known me now.. you should have already gotten my personality by now.

Whatever Chuck...I tired of the bullshit okay. Lets just get serious about this and find something.. because we have to turn our song selection in at the end of class.

Alright Waldorf, you look on your IPod and I will look on mine... let me know when you find something. "after what seemed like minutes one finally spoke"

Chuck... I got it.. its perfect actually well I think it would be. a good song to turn into a duo anyways.

Well lay it on me already.. what song is it? "he lazily slid his IPod back in his pocket, he seriously done fighting with her so whatever she suggested that's what it was going to be"

Well I thought we could do a Destiny Childs song...

Wait... hold on a Destiny Child... meaning the trio or was there a fourth one threw in that group.. Hell you know what that doesn't even matter but still Destiny Childs really Blair?

Yes really Chuck!... now would you shut up and let me finish please! "she looked at him and he motioned with his hand for her go on" I thought the song (Say my Name) would be a good song for us to turn into a duo in fact I already have the parts separated for you and I to do then the parts for us to sing together.

Whatever Waldorf if you insist on this being a good idea.. then who am I to question that...

Okay so its settled then we are doing (Say my Name- by Destiny's Child)

* * *

Chuckk! would you please get serious here, "she goes to push his hands off her hips"

I am serious Blair... what don't you think us acting out the song is not jus as important as singing it? "he goes back and grabs her hips to pull her to him" I mean... you do want it be believable don't you?.. it will only make the song that much better!

Oh trust me, there's a reason for why I choose that song for you and I... there's no pretending on believing the words on my part. "she sighs and finally gives up on pushing him away"

Really... and just what the Hell is that suppose to mean?..."he looks at her" All so you actually think the words in this song somewhat define what little brief thing we had if you want to even call it that.

Yeah Chuck.. actually I do! what about all those times I called you just wanting to talk and you acted as if you had to absolutely get off the phone.. "she seen him look at her with his eyes growing large" Yeah that's right.. I'm not stupid Chuck... I know you... when you have that small talk bullshit like you do it clearly means your attention is taken up else where!

Your ridiculous Blair... it wasn't even like that and you know it!

Am I?...please Chuck... you and I both know you probably had another girl in bed at that exact moment! "she folded her hands over her chest and looked up at him"

Whatever Blair, believe what you want... because clearly no matter what I said then or what I say now wont matter! because once you make up to damn mind on something there's no changing it! But sense you insist on throwing the songs lyrics up in my face I can think of a few parts to pertain to you too.

Really and just what parts would that be?

Well how about the fact that the only time you would even recognize me was when nobody was around you..."he grabbed her face and pulled it up to look at him better"

Chuck.. don't even you know why I acted like that... You even acted like that and you know perfectly why... We had too... because.. because if people found out about us then Nate would have too and I know you didn't want that! So please try again!

Alright... what about you thinking you can call all the shots.. "he seen her eyes grow wide" Yeah that's right.. I'm not dumb Blair... clearly you came to me when you wanted a good lay and that was it then once dear Nathanial came back into your arms you thought you could just set back and have the both of us but sorry sweetheart it doesn't work that way! Chuck is nobody's second choice & definitely not one to just sit around and be played.

Ugh... I swear you... you infuriate me to no end Chuck Bass! believe what you want... but just to clear everything up I never played you... if anything you did that to me with all of your stupid games you played... please for once in your life tell the truth! you clearly got what you wanted from me and was growing tired so there fore you started to push me aside.

No... its wasn't that at all.. I just got tired of playing yours and Nathanial's games! That's why I pushed you aside... I got tired of being your call boy.. yeah that's right I said it.. because that was all I ever was to you... you wanted Nate out and about in the day light for everyone to see.. but when the sun went down and everybody went home and no one was looking anymore that's when you came to me.. the boy in the shadows the boy in the dark! So yeah I got fucking tired of your games! "he then pushes her aside and walks away"

Chuck... Chuck wait okay.. I know it may have looked that way to you but that wasn't my intentions... "she comes up behind him"

Save it Blair! You know just as well as I do that you were just a good lay... that's it nothing more! "he regretted saying it but he was already letting her get to him and he needed to win this fight"

See Chuck.. that... that right there is why you were hidden.. the boy in the shadows if I must repeat your own words.. it wasn't because I was embarrassed of being with you... or because you didn't fit the perfect mold for boyfriend material... its because you clearly cant be taken serious! the way you treat women.. the way you treated me... and still are.. that's why I never gave you the chance to even make it more! I knew that I couldn't come out of the shadows with you because clearly your not serious about anything and most of all you were never serious about you and I...

Whatever Blair... and to me there was never a YOU & I... so please get that subject out of your pretty little head... Can we please just forget about this already and finish up this practice rehearsal...I have things to see and people to do... "he then smirks"

I've never wanted to agree with you more! lead the way Asshole!... oh and as for acting out the song on my part that wont be hard at all! "she begins to walk away" Well are you coming? We've been working on this song sense Yesterday.. and well we only have today and tomorrow before we have to present it to the class... & I'm afraid we still don't have it together.

I'm at your service... for now anyways.. lets get to it... you and I both know I don't have all damn day!

* * *

Okay class, I hope you and your partners have come prepared with a song to sing.. if not then you leave my class now.. because you have had plenty of time to finish this assignment..."she looks around to see if all students are still seated" Okay good well it looks like everyone has come ready for this class.. Now with all of that said what I'm about to say may take a lot of you by surprise.. but I believe that a lot of times you may be put on the spot through life.. which in turn would cause you to do a bit of improve thinking on the spot... so after your partner and you finish your song you have prepared you will then have 30mins each to come up with a whole new duo song to present as well. It can be from any genre that you want to pick it from.

She cannot be serious!... I.. I mean we haven't even had time to prepare for a second song..

I think that's the whole idea of improve princess... you don't really get the chance to practice.. you just sorta go with it.

I know that Chuck! I wasn't born yesterday.. but still... I honestly have no idea what we are going to do, do you?

Not a clue... but you think about it and I will think about it.. lets just try and focus on getting our first duo done then we will come to an conclusion on what to do next.

Alright if you insist... I think I seen on the paper we are to go fourth to last.. so we have a bit of time to figure out what our second song is going to be...

After what seemed like forever the duo pair that was set to go before them was finally on stage.. while waiting on opposite sides of he wings on stage they waited

patiently for there turn. Blair in turn was becoming nervous not so much about this song.. but rather what they were going to do after this one for the second

option... she had some ideas but didn't know if she was fully prepared to go through with any of them. Chuck on the other hand seemed calm and laid back from the

exterior but the interior he was definitely letting Blair get to him, there was a reason the both of them were avoiding one another after the brief affair.. and even

though he wasn't clear on why those reason were.. he couldn't help but enjoy the time they had together this past week even if he was being an asshole half the

time. Just then they both looked up and focused there eyes on one another, the time had come for them to perform, Chuck smiled at her to somewhat calm her and

himself and stepped to the stage first, as part of the arrangement Blair came up with he was to begin the song and she was to come in a little after.

* * *

**_Chuck: _**_Say my name, Say my name_

_When no one is around you, say baby I love you._

_If you aint running games._

_Say my name Say my name_

_You actin kinda shady, aint callin me baby._

**_Blair: _**_Any other day, I would call you would say_

_Baby how's your day, but today it aint the same._

_Every other word is "Uh huh" "Yeah Okay" _

_Could it be that you are at the crib with another Lady._

**_Chuck: _**_If you took it there, first of all let me say._

_I am not the one, to set around and be played._

_So prove yourself to me, I'm the boy that you claim._

**_Chuck & Blair: _**_Why don't you say the things_

_that's you said to me yesterday._

**_Blair: _**_I know you say that I'm assuming things._

**_Chuck: _**_Something's going down that's the way it seems._

**_Blair: _**_Shouldn't be no reason why your acting strange._

**_Chuck: _**_If nobody holding you back from me._

**_Blair: _**_Cause I know how you usually do._

**_Chuck: _**_Where you saying everything to me times two._

**_Blair: _**_Why cant you just tell the truth._

**_Chuck & Blair: _**_If somebody's there just tell me who._

**_Chuck & Blair: _**_Say my name, Say my name_

_When no one is around, say baby I love you_

_if you aint runnin games._

_Say my name, Say name_

_You actin kinda shady, aint callin me baby._

_Why the sudden Change._

**_Blair: _**_Yeah x15 Ohhhh Yeah x9_

**_Chuck & Blair:_**_Say my name, Say my name_

_When no one is around, say baby I love you_

_if you aint runnin games._

_Say my name, Say name_

_You actin kinda shady, aint callin me baby._

_Better say my name (name)._

* * *

With the song coming to an end, Chuck and Blair are so caught up in there own little world with one another the fail to see there fellow students reaction to the duo.

Everyone is beyond stunned at the chemistry between the pair on stage, the sexual tension between the two is about to erupt that's when Chuck and Blair here the

applause and finally they turn each others eyes from another and stare out in front, that's when they see there whole class and drama teacher standing up and

clapping, the both of them instantly feel gratitude that all the hard work they put in to the song was worth something. Blair couldn't believe the moment she heard

Chuck start singing, he sounded so much better then before and the look in his eyes instantly had its pull on her, so much so she began to drown in them, she felt

that frill that she always felt while with him, that undeniable chemistry to kept her coming back to him for more, that spark that flutter that she once felt was back

again, all those feelings that only Chuck could make her feel, she knew she wasn't ready to give up on him again she needed him. Chuck thought she looked

absolutely beautiful while on stage with him, she looked confident and sexy as hell, he wanted to take her right there and then right on the stage with everyone

watching because to him none of them even mattered, she was the only one he had eyes for and had for a while, he didn't know why but he was tired of denying that

he never felt anything for her, granted he told her she was nothing more then just a lay but that was far from the truth, the whole reason he kept coming back to her

for more was because the way she made him feel, never in his whole life had he ever met a girl to make him feel so alive like she did so cherished, so.. so loved. He

missed her more then he ever thought possible, even though they seen one another it still wasn't the same as having her in his arms, kissing her lips, whispering how

beautiful she is everyday in her ear. But now that their song is over where do they go from here, because he was through with not having her, maybe all he needed

was to show here, which is why he knew what song he wanted to do next.

Wow.. absolutely amazing.. You two did a wonderful job. "the teacher made her way to the stage while clapping"

Thank you Mrs. Jones! "the both of them answered"

Okay well I look forward to your second song you two will be presenting us with.

* * *

Chuckkk... I.. I.. that was so good!... We were so good! "she squealed running to him"

I couldn't agree more!... that was a thousand times better then it was when we would rehearse it... "he grabbed her and held her tight"

Definitely!... but now we have to come up with a new song to do.. I still haven't gotten the slightest idea on what to do.. "she looks up at the boy hugging her tight"

Blair.. I.. I.. think I might have a good idea of a song for us to do..."he then lets go of her and slips one of his ear buds in her ear while the other in his, he lets her listen to it for a bit to see if she likes it or not. He knows already she knows the song because he seen it on her playlist while he was looking over her IPod one evening at her house."

I..I... think its perfect... yeah this song would be perfect for us to do! ... I love it Chuck.. okay so we need to split up the parts like we did before.

Already on it..."he grabs a pin and starts preparing the arrangement."

Blair smiles seeing him like this reminds her of the old Chuck the one... the one she dare says she started to fall in love with, that month they were together was one

of the best times in Blair's life, even though she never admitted it to him, and always made him believe she wanted to keep there relationship under wraps was

nothing but far from what she truly wanted she didn't want to hide in the shadows with Chuck she wanted to have in the light too but she was always to afraid that if

he knew the truth that he would laugh at her because well this is Chuck Bass... she knew growing up with him being his friend/scheming partner how he was and

being a boyfriend or being in a committed relationship just wasn't him, so she hid her feelings but now she didn't now how much longer she was able to do that and

with this song that he picked she could help but think that maybe just maybe he wanted more too.

* * *

I hope you all are ready for round two of the Duo's... the improve part.. I know with confidence the songs will be great! Okay now we will go in the same order as we did for the first round of songs. Lets get this started, Duo number 1 please take the stage. "after that the teacher exited"

This time things seemed to fly by.. it was either the duo groups didn't finish there songs due to messing up or some were just a complete mess that the songs ended

almost abruptly as they started, it was finally Chuck and Blair's turn again to take the stage, they couldn't help but notice how quiet everyone seemed to get, was it

because they genuinely wanted to here what the power duo had prepared to do, because clearly there last performance still left people talking. That's when they both

enter the stage together this time, already drowned in one another's eyes, taken far away from where they actually are, its only them together at last, Blair and

Chuck, Chuck and Blair... and then the music starts.

* * *

_**Chuck: **Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes to long, no matter what I say or do_

_I'll still feel you here, till the moment I'm gone._

_**Blair: **You hold me without touch_

_You keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much_

_then to drown in your love and not feel your reign. _

_Set me free, leave me be._

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm suppose to be._

_But your on to me and all over me._

**_Chuck: _**_I live here on my knees_

_As I try to make you see_

_That your everything I think I need_

_Here on the ground._

**_Blair: _**_But your neither friend nor foe_

_Though I cant seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know_

_Is that your keeping me down._

**_Chuck & Blair: _**_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm suppose to be._

_But your on to me, And all over me._

**_Blair: _**_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long._

* * *

With the song coming to an end, Blair & Chuck still aren't sure which one made the first step but suddenly there lips are on one another, the electric that once passed

through there bodies is now there again that pull that tension that they feel for one another is finally set free and all they can think of is how right this feels how

much they want this how they have always somewhere deep down inside always wanted one another. There's not a care in world while there in each others arms

they don't even care that everyone is looking at this duo this pair this couple if they might say kissing with such passion they have never seen before, longing for that

themselves. Finally they pull away and stare into each others eyes once again.

Chuckk..."Blair all but whispers"

Blair...

Can we do this?... this.. me and you because I know I want to.. I.. I want you. "she finally lets her guard down, all those walls she built up to keep him out"

Yeah Blair... we cant do this!... its all I've ever wanted from you... I want you too... in more ways then one... "he states finally pulling her back to him in a hug"

Out of the Shadows... "she looks at him"

Into the Light... I want it all.. I want all of you! "he then descends hip lips down on hers once more, forgetting they are still on stage being watched and envied by everyone, because for right now in this moment no one else matters its just them two and for now on its going to stay that way!

* * *

_**Well everyone that's its, hope you like it... I would still like to think that the both of them found there way back to each other earlier then what it shows I also hated how the both of them denied there feelings for one another for so long... but then again I guess that makes a good build up but hope everyone liked it.. sometimes its just fun to do a little one-shot ever once in while. If you liked this you should check out the other two stories The Beginning and Free Fall With Me... I am still currently working on them but please leave reviews if you liked... it is you that keeps me inspired to keep writing plus my love for Chuck and Blair... I still miss them! Oh GG why did you have to end! **_

_Just in case you were wondering what songs I used in this... they are both covers done by Alex and Sierra, so if you decide to listen to them during what time your reading those parts where Chuck and Blair sing which I would prefer you do its seems to take you there to the crowd watching the beautiful pair sing to one another which only makes the story that much better but the first song is "Say my Name - by Alex and Sierra" if I were you look for the studio version its better quality, and for the second song they sing its called Gravity which is originally by Sara Barillas but I love the Alex and Sierra version better so when you look for it. "Gravity - by Alex and Sierra" also I would say studio version as well. Well thanks for reading again if you liked please review and if you would like me to do more One-Shots let me know too. :)_


End file.
